Lost and Found
by SilentSniper
Summary: Yami Yugi was hiding something. Yugi worried; eventually he fell ill. It fell to Yami Yugi to help him. Yami Yugi/Yugi.
1. Default Chapter

Finding It Within  
By:Eternal Senshi  
Email:BlackPoisonUsagi@aol.com  
Chapter 1: Doubts  
  
  
The darkness.....it always seems to want to pull me in. I hate it! Yet I can't do anything about it. Jou, Honda and Azuna don't understand me. They think they have to protect me from anything just because I have a small frame and am sensitive to many things. Yet they do not know what I had to go through...  
  
"Yugi? Are you all right?" a voice asked me.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and stared into big blue eyes. Anzu.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.  
  
Anzu believed me instantly. I smiled to myself. I've become so good at lying.  
  
"Yami's looking for you, he's worried about you," she said.  
  
"Oh! I'll go find him then," I said and quickly walked off.  
  
Again I smiled. A few hours ago I blocked Yami from my mind, so he can't find me nor talk to me. I needed time alone. My grandpa, Mokuba and Kaiba were in Pegusas' evil clutches. My feet seemed to move on their own as I roamed the castle. I caught sight of a figure with wild tri colored hair. My breath caught in my throat. That was the last person I wanted to see. I tried to sneak away, but my shoes made a squeaking noise. He turned warily and our eyes met.   
  
"Aibou..." he said warmly.  
  
I kept staring at him dumbly and considered running away. He must have sensed my dilima, but he said nothing. Or so I thought.  
  
"What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked, " You've been so quiet and you even blocked out our link."  
  
My head snapped up and stared into his purple orbs. Did I just hear hurt in his voice?  
  
"I need time alone, Yami," I said flatly.  
  
His eyes revealed no emotion from him as I searched for a reaction. I found nothing.  
  
"I understand, but if our link is cut off, how will I know if you're in trouble?" he asked.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" I said defensivly  
  
Yami sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm just trying to protect you," he said.  
  
My eyes narrowed in anger. " I am not a child! I am fifteen years old!" I cried furiously.  
  
"Aibou...I didn't mean-" he said.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" I yelled and started running away, but now before I caught the sadness in Yami's eyes. I didn't stop...I kept on running.  
*****************  
I ran until I reached a seclued area in the wood; out of the castle and sat down with my chin resting on my knees. Tears again slid down my cheeks. I came here to save my grandpa, but I can't even seem to fend for myself.  
  
"I'm such a weakling..."I muttered," I can't even duel without Yami's help."  
  
My mind kept flashing the look in Yami's eyes when I yelled at him. I even hurt the person whose helped me fight and gave me the courage to go on. Yet he cannot possibly know what I am feeling. I feel lost and alone. Along with despair. I don't think I can fight and sometimes I wonder if I can trust Yami. He almost let Kaiba hurt himself when Kaiba threatened his very own life. If it weren't for me, Yami might have let Kaiba die. I just don't know what to do...At least I have Jou, Honda, Azun and Ryou with me.   
  
I will fight without Yami's help! I vowed silently.  
  
Yet I don't know if I can. I hardly ever dueled without Yami's help. Still the trust that I had in him was damaged, but there is still hope that I will confine in him again.  
* Flashback*  
  
I ran to a room that I seem to be drawn to in this strange place, when I got in I locked the door and sat in a corner while crying. I had just dueled with Kaiba, or rather Yami did. I couldn't still couldn't believe that Yami would go to that limit in order to win a duel. Suddenly the sounds of something being hit pulled me from my thought. Yami was pounding on the door.  
  
"Yugi! Let me in! I'm sorry!"he said with a hint of despair.  
  
"No!"I yelled, " I won't!"  
  
"Please! I had to win! For your grandfather!" he shouted.  
  
"That's no reason to almost risk Kaiba's life!" I yelled back.  
  
"I didn't mean to!"he said.  
  
"I can't let you duel anymore...what if you hurt another person like my friends? I just can't..." I whispered, so that he had to strain to hear me.   
*End Flashback*  
  
*****************  
I laughed. A few days later I forgave him and let him duel because I was losing against Mai. He promised that he will never risk another person's life. Still I thought that I have to watch him very closely. I mean he looks like me, except he's taller, his eyes are more narrow and his personality is different too. Yami is more reserved, stronger and carries himself regally. Again my eyes filled with tears of doubts. Doubts about Yami, Kaiba and the future...  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama! What should I do?" I whispered and started to cry in the lonely, quiet woods.  
*****************  
  
Hee hee. My very first Yugioh! fanfic! I never thought I would write one, but I suddenly have a bigger interest in YugiOh!in the past few weeks! ^_^ I'm implusive, and if I get enough reviews I will continue. I wonder if I should pair someone up in this fic? What do you guys think? Help me!!! *sobs lightly* Disclaimers: YugiOh! belongs to someone else (I forgot who) Bai bai. 


	2. Nightmare

Finding It Within  
By: Eternal Senshi  
Email: BlackPoisonUsagi@aol.com  
Chapter 2: Nightmare  
  
  
I got back to my room around 10:00 in the night. I was tired and needed rest, but I knew that I would not be able to sleep because of the dreams. Yet sleep lured me into its web and I collapsed on the bed with satin sheets.   
*Dream*  
  
I walked in a desolate place that had a blue tint to it. It was so cold and if I talked I would surely have heard an echo. I smiled despite myself, but caught myself. This was no time to be fooling around.   
  
" Yugi..." a voice whispered.  
  
I spun around and looked around me, but nobody was there. How odd I thought.  
  
"Yugi...help..." a different voice called.  
  
"Who are you?!" I yelled.  
  
Again I looked around, expecting to see nothin, but I was wrong. A black shadow was rapidly gaining up on me. I let out a small cry and broke into a run.   
  
"I'm gonna die!" I cried as I kept on going.  
  
Soon I came to stop and turned around swiftly to see if the shadow was there. I saw nothing, but then something caught my eye. On my right there were three silver momuments and a bright light flashed. I shielded my eyes from the sharp light and backed away slightly when blue flames appeared around them. When the flames subsided I saw three figures suspened in the air against the pillars. It was my grandfather, Kaiba and Mokuba! Their eyes were so sad and empty to any other emotion. It hurt me to see them like that this.  
  
"Grandpa! Mokuba! Kaiba!"I screamed.  
  
"Yugi...save us...Pegasus plans to capture you too..."Kaiba said.  
  
"Yugi...please be careful..."my grandpa warned.  
  
Silver lightning appeared suddenly and it shocked all three of them. Their screams of agony tore at my heart and I screamed along with them. I couldn't bare it.  
  
"Nooo!!!!"  
*End Dream*   
  
I awoke with a scream and sat up quicky. Sweat dripped down my forehead and I was breathing hard. My vision was clouded as tears streamed down my face. My Millenium Puzzle glowed fiercly until it blinded me. The next thing I saw was Yami taking form.  
  
"Aibou?" he asked concerned when he saw me.  
  
Somehow when I looked at his face I burst out crying. Immediatly Yami was at my side and stroking my hair like a mother would do to a child.  
  
"What happened?"he asked me gently  
  
"A-a nightmare....my grandpa, Mokuba and Kaiba were there..."I sobbed.  
  
Yami just held me while I cried uncontrollably. A few minutes later I noticed that Yami's shirt was wet with my tears and I quicky sat up.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yami....I got your shirt wet," I apoligized and tried to dry my eyes.  
  
"Its all right, aibou,"he assured.  
  
"I'm such a baby!"I muttered.  
  
"No, you're not. Yugi, you're one of the strongest people I know," he exclaimed  
  
I blushed despite of my sadness and he pulled me into a loose hung. Unconsiously I got clung to his shirt and snuggled into it. I felt safe if I was around him. I didn't know why. Sleep drew me into its clutches and I fell asleep in his arms. The last thing I saw was Yami smiling down at me, but his violet eyes had some emotion that I could not figure out.   
  
What could it be? I thought hazily.  
  
********************  
  
Hi again! ^_^ I soo glad I got this chapter done! My stories will take a long time to be posted on FF.net because my free AOL tryout is up next week. *sniff* Yet my friend, Erica let me use her email address, so I can log in. * watery eyes* Thanks Erica!!! I'll make it up to you. Alright! Until next time ^.~ Disclaimers: Yugioh! belongs to someone else, not me. 


	3. Final Duel

Finding It Within  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 4: Final Duel  
  
I woke up again and felt a little happier. I know that I was afraid of losing to Pegasus, but I was now confident. I had my friends and Yami by my side. I put the Millenium Puzzle around my neck and instantly felt stronger. I made my way to the dueling arena, my shoes clinking on the marble. My eyes caught sight of the red clad figure with the platium hair who was smirking at me.  
  
"Yugioh!" I yelled and Yami took over my body. I merely watched through my eyes.  
  
Pegasus looked at me with his brown eye and kept on smirking.  
  
"Are you ready Yugi-boy?"he asked with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Yes," Yami said.  
  
The first cards that Yami put down was Beaver Warrior and Horn of the Unicorn. Pegasus merely put down Red Archery Girl and one card face down. Yami smirked confidently and order Beaver Warrior to attack. Pegasus stopped the attack by activating Tears of a Mermaid. Red Archery Girl destroyed the Beaver Warrior after the horn disappeared.   
  
// Yami, be careful! Don't be so confident// I said in our mind link.  
  
//I know, I will// Yami assured.  
  
After awhile Pegasus managed to activate Toon World and put both Red Archery Girl and Ryu Ran into Toon World. I was really nervous. This was the card that throw Kaiba off and led him to defeat. Yami suffered another loss as the Summounded Skull was taken and turned into a toon. Very ugly and scary I might add. I thought that was the worst thing he could do, but then he summounded a monster called Relinquished. It had no attack points, so Yami could have easily destroyed it. Yet Pegasus never played around with his hunted pray, so I couldn't relax. Yami summounded Curse of Dragon after the Summounded Skull was taken.   
  
"Curse of Dragon, attack Relinquished!" Yami commanded.  
  
"Ah, you think Relinquished is a mere pushover! Let me prove you wrong!" Pegasus cried, "Relinqiushed, attack Curse of Dragon!"  
  
Relinquished's hole with the Millenium sign opened and began to draw Curse of Dragon to it. We finally learned what Relinquished's ability is, but it was a little to late. Curse of Dragon was absorbed and was part of Relinquished. Yami drew a card and brightened up. The card he drew was Dark Magician! That was absolutly bad for them! Pegasus could read their mind and he had built his deck from the best cards. Pegasus smirked as he got ready to read their minds again  
  
/Yami, Yami?/ I called.  
  
//Yes, Aibou?" Yami replied.  
  
/We have always combined our minds which was a good thing against other opponets, but this is different/ I began.  
  
//What are you suggesting?// Yami asked, //Hurry! I feel Pegasus prodding our mind!//  
  
/We have to separate our minds, so that we can't read what cards the other puts on the field/ I explained  
  
//Its dangerous, but we'll give it a try!// Yami agreed.  
  
I felt Yami start to separate from my mind and I gained control of our body.  
  
"Wha-I can't read his mind!" Pegasus gasped.  
  
"That's because you read the wrong mind," I said.  
  
Pegasus' eyes widened when he saw me and not Yami. I smiled at the look of shook on his face.  
  
"So....Its little Yugi," Pegasus drawled, "No matter, you still can't defeat me," I felt Pegasus try to read my mind, but it failed. His eye was wide with shock.  
  
"Impossible!" he cried.  
  
"It is!" I called back and drew a card. I placed it on the field and let Yami take over. He drew a card immediatly.  
  
The duel continued like this for several turns until Pegasus smirked. He always does that when he has something up his sleeves.  
  
"What are you thinking, Pegasus?" I asked.  
  
"Hah! You may have the upper hand right now, but will you have it when we play...in the Shadow Realm?" he replied.  
  
His Sennen Eye glowed brightly. Smoke and dark tunder clouds began to envelope the arena. I looked around frantically. What was he up to?   
  
"Welcome once more to the Shadow Realm, Yugi-boy!" he said in a taunting voice.  
  
All of a sudden I felt my body became weaker, my breath slightly more strained. Whats happening to me?  
  
//Yugi? Whats wrong? If you're feeling sick, let me take over//Yami suggested.  
  
/No, I can manage/ I said.  
  
//You sure?// he asked.  
  
/Yes/ I assured.  
  
I stopped talking to Yami and started to concentrate on the duel. I summounded the Dark Magician to attack Relinquished, but that was a mistake. Instead of destroying Relinquished, it destroyed my Curse of Dragon and lowered my life points. My chest really hurt now, but I had to finish this. I caught sight of Pegasus' sneaky look. What was he planning?  
  
//Yugi, I'll take over// Yami said.  
  
/Ok, for now// I agreed and went back in.  
  
"Switched again, I see," he said," That still won't let you win this duel!"  
  
Yami scowled at Pegasus and I felt his anger rise. That was a good thing and a bad thing. When Yami gets angry, he makes some irrational moves.   
  
"Relinquished! Take his Dark Magician in!" Pegasus commanded.  
  
Relinquished began to take the Dark Magician in and there was nothing Yami could do to stop it. Relinquished finally absorbed Dark Magician. I began to get uneasy again.  
  
/Yami! Let me switch!/ I cried.  
  
Yami protested, but I managed to persuade him. As soon I got control of my body, the pain started all over again. My vision was blurry and I was trembling with weaking  
  
"What's wrong, Yugi-boy?" Pegasus asked with fake concern.  
  
"I....play....this card...facedown....as my move..."I gasped out and then my vision blackened. All that I heard was Yami's voice calling out to me. *I hope this works...*  
  
********************  
  
I have nothin to say..........I am out of words. I am so bored. Sundays always go really slowly for me. Disclamiers: Yugioh! doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. 


	4. Sickness

Finding It Within  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 5: Sickness  
  
*Dream*  
  
I was lost in a black hole that wanted to pull me in. The black hole radiated lonliness, darkness, depair and slight anger. My body trembled at the extreme coldness. There was nothing in sight, only pitch black scenary. Again I felt scared out of my mind. Nobody was there....My feet seemed to move on their own and my mind was too hazy to figure out why. Suddenly I spotted a lean figure in the vast space. I ran over to that figure. The person turned and piercing purple eyes bore into mine.  
  
"Yami....."I whispered.  
  
Yami smiled at me! Actually smiled, he normally would smirk or a half smile. "I've been waiting for you," he said.  
  
"You have?" I asked.  
  
Yami nodded and smiled at me again. Then he started to walk towards me with the smile still on his face. He touched my shoulder and got closer to me. I saw the silver flecks in his eyes glowing with an emotion.   
  
"Yami?" I asked.  
  
He merely smiled again and didn't answer me. All of a sudden I saw this huge black cloud descending upon us. Now I was truely scared. The hole began to draw us in with incridible force. Yami tightned his hold on my wrist as our bodies were lifted up. Yami's eyes had this frightened yet brave look in his eyes as he held my wrist. His grip was slipping fast! Suddenly our hands were forced apart and he was lifted farther away from me.   
  
"Aibou.....I l-" but he was cut off as he disappeared into the hole.  
  
"Yami!!!!" I cried and felt my tears slide down my cheeks uncontrollably. I wanted to die right here...  
  
*End*  
  
"Yami!" I screamed.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi!" someone cried, " Wake up!"  
  
My eyes snapped open and found myself staring into honey colored eyes. It was Jou and behind him were Ryou, Honda, Anzu...and my granfather. Also Kaiba and Mokuba were there. They were all right. I smiled, and shivered from the cold. My face felt cold and wet due to my tears. I couldn't stop crying no matter what I did. Jou suddenly came up to me and gave me a comforting hug. I stayed in his arms, crying. That dream had really scared me.   
  
"Yugi, whats wrong?" Anzu asked.  
  
I was about to answer, but suddenly there was a flash and Ryou's Millenium Ring appeared. Again the light flashed. Bakura appeared with a sneer on his face.  
  
"What do you want, Ryou?" he snarled.  
  
"What? I didn't summon you," Ryou said.  
  
"Well? THEN WHAT THE HELL WOKE ME UP?" Bakura yelled. He sneered again and went back in.  
  
I groaned. That guy had a good set of lungs. Bakura was a maniac who is after the Millenium Items, but Ryou controlled the Ring at times. He's much stronger then he appears. Suddenly my chest started to hurt and I began to have trouble breathing.   
  
"Yug? Whats wrong?" my grandfather asked.  
  
"I'm fine...just tired..."I whispered between breaths.  
  
Jou looked skeptical, but didn't say anything. The others just looked relieved.   
  
"Yugi, I'd like to thank you for rescuing my little brother and I. I owe you," Kaiba said in a grateful tone of voice. "You are now considered my friend, but Yami will always be my rival."  
  
"Thanks Yugi!" Mokuba piped. I liked the kid, he only saw the goodness in his brother. Thats what made the Kaiba brothers so inseperable.  
  
"Rest, Yugi," Anzu said and ushered all the boys out, leaving me in a darkned room.   
  
I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. My chest hurt and my whole body was starting to ache. I felt as if my lungs had become smaller and wouldn't let the air in. Sweat began to drip down my face as the tempeture began to rise. I kept slipping in and out of consiousness. Also the dream that I had bothered me. What the hell did it mean? In the dream Yami wanted to tell me something, but that hole took him away from me. Fear gripped me. What is it did actually happen?  
  
/Yami? Are you there?/I asked.  
  
//Yes, I am. Why?// he answered.  
  
/...../  
  
// Yugi, there is something wrong, isn't there?// he said.  
  
The Millenium Puzzle glowed again. Yami's figure appeared and became solid. I turned on my side and hid my face. I didn't want to talk to him. I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder. It was gentle, but it was also was insistful. Slowly I turned to face my darker half.   
  
"Well?" he began.  
  
I stayed silent while looking down on the red sheets.   
  
"I know that you're hiding something and I feel its really important," he said.  
  
I bit my lip and watched my knuckles turn white as gripped the sheets. I felt his eyes on me, watching me intently. Waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yugi," he said firmly.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I am just weak from the duel," I lied as I looked him straight in the eye.  
  
He stared at me for a moment, considering my answer. Yami let out a defeated sigh and paced around for a couple of minutes. I began to get dizzy from watching.  
  
"Yami, stop pacing, I'm getting dizzy," I said.  
  
He stopped. "Yugi, I know you're hiding something, but I will not pressure you. Tell me when you're ready," he said as he walked to the door and went ouside. I leaned back in the bed with a large sigh. I'm glad he didn't insist on my telling him. I need to figure this out on my own. I felt it inside me. I fell asleep.   
  
*****************  
  
I awoke because I heared many people talking and yelling. My curiousity got the better of me. I slid out of the bed slowly. My body protested the loss of warmth immediatly, but I kept on going. I saw some of Pegasus' body guards talking to my friends. All of them had a confused expression, except Ryou had a slight gazed over look. Weakly I walked up to my grandfather   
  
"Grandpa, what's happenening?" I asked.  
  
"Yugi!" he cried startled.  
  
The others turned at his outburst. "Yugi! What are you doing out of bed?" Jou said.  
  
"You need your rest, Yugi," Anzu said gently.  
  
I stared up at Anzu dumbly for a moment. I had feelings for this girl. Anzu was pretty after all. Yet this was not the time to observe her.  
  
"What happened?" I asked again.  
  
"Well, Pegasus has been reported missing and the guards are questioning us." Ryou explained as the gazed look left him.  
  
"What?" I whispered.  
  
"Hey!" a guard called.  
  
What?" another answered.   
  
The guard told the other to follow them, and since they didn't tell us not to follow....we were right on their heels. A grumsome sight met everybody's sight. Pegasus was slumped on the floor and he didn't looked harmed in any way. Yet when Kemo brushed his hair back because he swore he saw something. Pegasus' Millenium Eye was missing and a trickled of blood feel down from his eyes to his cheek. His brown eyes were wide open and empty. He had a look of pure horror. I began to feel really faint as the blood rushed to my ears. My vision blurred and became black. I fell forward, subcoming to the pain that raged inside me  
  
**************  
  
I awoke again in bed again. A figure on a chair caught my attention. It was Yami. He was sleeping with his arms folded against his chest and a serious expression on his face. I smiled to myself. Yami's eyes soon started to open and they turned to me.   
  
"You're awake," he said.  
  
I nodded as he started to come towards me. His eyes held concern and slight shock. I stared at him confused. Why was he shocked?  
  
As if sensing my thoughts he said, " Look in the mirror."  
  
I stumbled to the large mirror that was hanging a few feet above a mahogany colored dresser. I gasped at my reflection. My skin was even more pale then usual and my eyes seemed a little dull. A small red blotch was on my neck, peeking out from my neck buckle.   
  
"What?" I whispered.  
  
"I don't know what happened to you, Aibou. You started to get this way after you awoke," Yami said as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.   
  
My eyes remained glued to the mirror, thinking deeply. I could find no answer to whom or what might have done this.  
  
Once again the pain and tiredness returned to my body once more. My kness gave way and I started to fall. Fortunalty Yami caught me before I hit the hard floor.   
  
"Ughhh...." I let out, "Thank you, Yami."  
  
Yami picked me up and carried me back to the bed. The cool satin sheets felt so nice against my fevered skin. A knock interupted the silence. Anzu, Ryou, Jou and Honda came in quietly.   
  
"Hello, guys..."I whispered.  
  
"How are you feeling, Yug?" Jou asked.  
  
"How do you think he feels, dummy?" Honda said.  
  
"Shuddup, Honda. I was trying to be nice, ya know," Jou snapped.  
  
"How the hell was I supposed to know? You hardly ever think!" Honda retorted.  
  
My ears were very sensitive at their yells and let out a whimper of pain. Yami noticed it.  
  
"Guys, I hate to interupt, but Yugi feels really bad right know. So would you please shut up," Yami said in a deadly tone.  
  
Honda and Jou stopped their mini fight, "Gomen nasai, Yugi," they said in unison.  
  
I smiled to let them know it was okay. I turned my head to face Anzu. Her eyes were filled with tears and they slowly made their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Anzu," I said.  
  
She faced me with the saddest expression I have ever seen. It hurt me to see her like this. She has been my childhood friend, always cheered me up when I was beaten up by bullies. I feel like I was blessed to have three great friends. Now I also have Ryou with us. He knows what its like to have a darker half and to have doubts about himself, wheather if he's being outshadowed by his much more confident other. To live in one's insecurities and not being able to say anything because of the fear of being proved right. To know that he is weaker. Also doubtful of the darker one. Yami's name means darkness and Bakura has proved to be a dangerous man who is willing to kill to get what he wants.  
  
"Yugi?" Honda said," Are you okay? You seem distracted."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm just tired," I said quickly.  
  
Yami turned to them, "You should leave, Yugi needs his rest," he said and shooed them away.  
  
"Thanks, Mou hitori no boku," I said and leaned back. My eyes began to droop and I entered the realm of dreams once more.  
  
****************  
  
Today we left the Duelist Kingdom, left the misery and slight happiness that we had. I was still feeling weak, but I was confident that it would pass as soon as we got home. My home. The Turtle Game Shop, the place that I've lived most of my life. As it turned out my sickness didn't go away.  
  
"Yugi, you don't look so good," my Grandfather said as he touched my forehead.  
  
Truthfully he was right, I felt horrible! My entire body ached. It felt like I was on fire and frozen at the same time. My head hurt and I couldn't seem to move. It felt like a ton, I could even raise a hand without pain shooting through my veins.   
  
"Maybe you should stay home," he suggested.  
  
I nodded and burrowed deeper into my dark blue covers. I felt like I wanted to throw up. Same as the other time I slept fitfully. I couldn't seem to be comfortable. *Why do I feel this?*  
  
*******************  
  
I closed my eyes quickly as the sunlight filled my room and stung my eyes. I have been in bed for weeks now. My face has become a deathly pale, I had dark circles under my eyes, I have become thiner due to the fact that my system refused to take in food. The sunlight became an annoyance after awhile. I wobbled over to the window and closed the window, suddenly liking the darkness more. All of a sudden someone covered my eyes. I let out a scream and tried to wiggle away. My right arm hit something solid and the person pushed me away in pain. My body hit the floor with a soft thud. I turned around to come face to face with Jou. He was holding his nose and was uttering noises of pain.  
  
"Awwww, Yugi! That hurt!" he cried in a whiny voice.  
  
"Sorry, Jou. I didn't know it was you," I apoligized.  
  
Both of us jumped in surprise as the door slammed open.   
  
"Yugi!" Yami yelled. Then he took a glance at me and Jou. Yami stalked over to Jou with a furious expression on his face. His eyes were narrowed to mere slits and I could see the Millenium symbol flash on his forehead.   
  
"Uhhh, Yami?" Jou stammed as he cringed.  
  
"What were you thinking? Scaring Yugi like that? He's ill if you haven't noticed!" Yami bellowed.  
  
Yami's yells rang in my ears as I watched poor Jou cowering. Yami may be shorter then Jou, but he seemed more threating when he got this way. He turned to me after he had his fill of yelling.  
  
"Are you all right, Aibou?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "I'm fine, Yami, just fine," The buzzing noise in my ears grew louder and louder until I wanted to scream in sheer fury. It was pure torture.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi?" Yami asked as he shook me. I could hear him, but it was rather faint.... I needed to sleep, to go into the dreamless sleep. I felt myself drop into Yami's arms and fell asleep.  
  
*************  
  
The next couple of weeks were the worst thing that happened to me. The same sickness has grown stronger. I was almost always in bed with the covers around me. I felt cold, even though my skin was burning hot. My eyes began to have bags under them and I was getting thiner by the day.   
  
"Hello!" someone said in a cheery voice.  
  
I turned around to see Anzu stepping inside my room with a grin on her face. A fake one. Her eyes held pain and concern.  
  
"Hi, Anzu," I said with a small smile.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I am ok," I lied.  
  
"Yugi, I know you're lying," Anzu said softly.  
  
I ducked my head which showed her that she was right. " I'm still weak, but I'll- AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"YUGI!" Anzu cried.  
  
" The pain......Anzu.....getting stronger.............I can't......" I gasped out as I struggled to breath. My lungs felt like they were on fire.  
  
"YAMI! HELP!" Anzu screamed.  
  
My darkness came running in and froze when he saw me. "Yugi...."  
  
"Yami! Don't just stand there! Help him!" Anzu cried.  
  
I felt Yami lift me up and we went out the door. Granpa was saying something, but I couldn't seem to hear him. I tried to stay awake, so I can see where we were going. I fell asleep, but I woke up briefly to see a man's face. He wore a green transparent hat and had on green clothes that resembled his hat. He also had on gloves and glasses. I knew where I was. I turned to my Yami.  
  
"Yami................please, don't leave me..........." I whispered before my eyes closed.  
  
**************  
  
Wow, longest chapter I have ever done! I am so happy. Up until now the fic was based on the anime's episodes and was boring. Now the fic will move away from that and become something else. I hope its getting better. I don't like Yugi to be in pain, but its necesscery! He's too adorable for his own good! Whats the weird sickness that Yugi got? Its not in the medical books thats for sure! YugiOh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. 


	5. Open Your Eyes

Lost and Found  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 5: Open Your Eyes  
  
* Yami's Point Of View*  
  
He looked so small lying on the white bed. So pale and delicate...My Aibou is now ill. The doctors said that Yugi's health was very low and they didn't know what type of illness it was. I saw that his breathing was forced and sweat beaded on his forehead. A large thing that they call a needle was strapped onto his arm, giving him fluids that they said he needed to survive. So helpless.  
  
"Yugi..." I whispered as I held his tiny hand. It was ice cold. I looked up. His lips and cheeks were no longer rosy. His skin was a ghostly white.  
  
  
  
" Yami?" a voice asked.  
  
I turned around to see Jounouchi standing in the doorway. He looked stricken with grief. His eyes told me that he was battling internal demons. Jou was possibly Yugi's best friend and he felt the sadness that I felt right now.  
  
"How is he?" he asked.  
  
"He's looks fine, but the doctors say that his health is dangerously low," I answered.  
  
He let out a small yell. " I feel so helpless, I couldn't help Yugi," Jou muttered as he pounded his fist into the table next to Yugi.  
  
"Its not your fault, Jou," I said.  
  
"I know, but I feel so useless," he said.  
  
Jou sat down in a blue chair and crossed his arms around his chest and kept his eyes on Yugi. I turned back to Yugi also and I felt a wave of emotion coarse through my veins. It was guilt and sadness. Also my love for Yugi was there also. It always grew stronger when Yugi was around me. When his violet eyes looked at me with such happiness. The happiness that was only in people who have not been exposed to anything horrifing like the deaths of many innocent people. What would I do if Yugi left me alone? I couldn't see life without my other half. I shook my head. I can't think about this. I saw that Yugi started to tremble slightly. * Must be the cold* I thought. I got up and covered him with another blanket. Then he started to shake more violently. His little body thrashed and he let out small cries.  
  
" Yugi? Yugi!" Jou cried. Yugi didn't wake up.  
  
Everybody came in to see what all the noise was about and gasped when they saw Yugi.  
  
"What happened?" Solomen asked. His voice sounded older.  
  
" I don't know! Yugi just started to act this way," I said.  
  
The doctors started to crowd around him and tried to sooth him. It didn't help. Yugi kept on thrashing and yelling. Everyone was tense with worry. Suddenly Yugi's body came to a complete halt.   
  
"He's not breathing!" a brown haired doctor yelled.  
  
"What?No!" Anzu exclaimed and broke down in tears.  
  
"Yug! C'mon, man! You've got to make it!" Jou yelled.  
  
I stood there in shock. I can't loose him! No....Yugi...please. You can't leave me....  
  
The doctors started to shock Yugi in order to save him. Then his heart started to beat once more, but it was very faint.  
  
"He's breathing now, but I think that we should keep him in intensive care. He's fallen into a coma," the doctor said.  
  
"A coma?" I asked.  
  
"Thats when a person is alive, but won't wake up. Yugi might wake up tomorrow or in many months," Solomen explained as tears shore in violet eyes.  
  
The doctors moved Yugi's limp body to another bed and moved him into a less cheery room. They hooked him into bigger machines and covered his mouth with a cup-like thing. They gave Solomen information and then they left. He looked so small now...more valnurable. I went over to Yugi and stroked his soft hair. Why did such a bad thing happen to him? I decided to see how his soul room was. I willed my body to become a spirit once more and joined with Yugi.  
  
**********  
  
I opened the door to his soul room and gaped at the surprise that awaited me. The toys and puzzles were still there, but his room was ice cold and pitch black. My eyes searched for Yugi's spirit. On the cold hard floor was a small sprawled figure. Yugi. I picked him up and layed him on a bed that appeared on my command. I gazed down at him. He looked the same like I have seen him. Except that his lips and his skin were grayed slightly. He looked dead... Yet he was breathing. I put my arms around him. He felt so cold and light as a feather. I caught a glimpse of something on his throat. A bright red mark stood out against his pale skin .   
  
"What is that?" I whispered. I had to figure what that meant and fast. "I'm sorry, Yugi."   
  
I laid him down in a more comfortable postion and covered him with a blanket. It might not do much, but it might make him warmer. I went out of his soul room.  
  
**********  
  
"What did you see?" Honda asked.  
  
"Yugi is the same way as he is here. His skin is grayed a little bit and his soul room is cold and dark," I replied. I remember what I had seen and walked to Yugi. I checked his neck until I saw that bright red mark.   
  
"Ryou?" I asked.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Can you summon Bakura? I want to ask him something?" I said.  
  
" Ok," Ryou said uncertainly. His Millenium Ring glowed and a figure began to appear. I stared back as Bakura's hard brown eyes glared at me.  
  
" What do you want?" he snarled.  
  
" I need to see what this red mark on Yugi's neck means," I said.  
  
"Why should I do that?" he asked. He gazed at the sleeping Yugi. " Fine, I'll do it. I want to kill the midget myself anyways," he said.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes in order to summon his Millenium Ring. The Ring began to glow and Bakura made his way over to Yugi. He stayed there for several minutes with his eyes closed.   
  
" I see," he muttered.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
" This is a curse placed on him....for revenge," he answered.  
  
"By who?" I asked again.  
  
" I don't know! What the hell am I?" Bakura snapped.  
  
"How do I fix it?" I questioned.  
  
" I don't know!" he repeated, " I don't have time to be around you people." With that Bakura went back to the Ring, but he scowled at me one last time.  
  
I slumped in a nearby chair and buried my face in my hands. What the hell am I supposed to do? I raised my head to gaze at Yugi. I wish I could make him open his eyes, but I was powerless against whatever ailed him. A couple of tears escaped my eyes, but I quickly brushed them away. I don't want to show weakness at this time. *Please, Yugi...open your eyes*  
  
******************  
  
T_T Poor Yugi. I hate doin this, but I have to. Bakura is a bit OOC. Sorry, ' Kura! I will try and make this fic better! More will come! I hope it gets fluffy! Hint, hint. Disclaimers: YugiOh! belongs to someone else, so don't sue me, unless you want some dust bunnies. 


	6. Awakened

Lost and Found  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 6: Awakened  
  
*Dream*  
  
"What? Where am I?" I asked. The path I was walking on was gold and the only color in the darkness. I couldn't think and all I did was walk along the path. I didn't care where this led me. A lean figure was getting closer, but I couldn't see the face. I started to run. I wanted to see who this was. My heart was beginning to beat faster and faster as I got closer. I finally saw the face. Tri colored hair and violet eyes.  
  
" Yami!" I cried and ran into his arms.  
  
"Aibou, what are you doing here all alone?" he asked. I shook my head and buried my face into his chest. Tears fell down my cheeks for no apparent reason. I couldn't stop them... A sudden roar echoed throughout the vast space.  
  
"What?" Yami asked as he faced the noise. I did too. A lean figure was coming closer and I could sense the malice emmiting from the figure.   
  
" C'mon, Yami!" I yelled as I started to run.  
  
A low chuckle was heard. " You can't escape..." a voice warned.  
  
Suddenly Yami let out a choked yell. I turned back to see Yami's purple eyes widen in shock and fell forward. I ran back to him. I had to help him! I knelt down and rolled him over. His black leather shirt had a dark spot and it was slowly growing. His blood...  
  
"Aibou.....I-I lo-" Yami gasped out as blood ran down his chin. His breath stuttered and he sighed. His body became limp and his eyes closed. He was dead.  
  
"YAMI! NO!" I screamed. "Please wake up!"  
  
"He won't wake up, little one. You would have lead him to his death, anyways, but you can join him and you will never know his most beloved secret. " the voice purred. I turned to the source of the voice. He killed Yami! At the corner of my eye I saw a bright green ball coming towards me. I can't escape! I cried out as the ball hit me full force. Pain coarsed through my body. I caught sight of a man with a brown eye. A gold object shore across from his eyes. The man laughed as I fell into the dark abyss. All I could think about was Yami....  
  
******  
  
"NO! Please come back!"  
  
I opened my eyes to gaze into startled violet eyes. " Yami..." I whispered as a weak smile made its way across my lips. I tried to hug him, but something held me back. I looked. Huge needles were stuck in my wrists and a cup like thing covered my mouth.  
  
" Aibou! I thought you'd never wake up!" Yami cried.   
  
"I've only been asleep for a day, Yami," I said.  
  
" Yugi, you were asleep for three months," my dark half revealed.  
  
I stared blankly at him. All that I remembered was the darkness and a dream. The dream! I suddenly broke into tears. I felt Yami's arms around me.   
  
" Aibou?" he asked with a concerned note.  
  
" Yami...please don't leave me!" I cried.   
  
"Aibou, why would I leave you?" he asked puzzled.   
  
I didn't answer him. When my sobs subsided I pulled away from him. He smiled at me gently and told me to go back to sleep, but after he went I found out that I couldn't go back to sleep. That dream. Yami's death. It scared me. All that blood...who was the man that killed him. Also he said something about a secret that Yami had. What was it? Why did he said that I would have lead him to his death? My head hurt as I tried to figure it out. I remember seeing a brown eye and a flash of gold. His voice sounded so familiar...  
  
"Pegasus!" I whispered. It was him that had killed Yami in my dream. Would I end up killing Yami like Pegasus had said? 


	7. Feelings Found Out

Lost and Found  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 6: Feelings Found Out  
  
I went home after two days later. My granfather forced me to eat all sorts of food that upset my stomach. He said I needed to keep my strenght up. A week later my appearance had changed. I was back to my normal weight, my skin was more pink and that red blotch on my neck had disappeared. I was allowed to go back to school. Yami was keeping a eye out for me a lot more.   
  
"Yaaami," I whined, " This is silly. I don't need you with me all day and night. I'm prefectly fine."  
  
Yami merely looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I slumped. I knew that his mind would not be changed. He walked besides me with the look of a cat ready to pounce at any moment. It was rather embarassing and flattering * What?! What did I just say?* I thought. I blushed a deep red. Yami glanced down at me and was immediatly concerned.  
  
"Yugi? What wrong? Your face is all red! Are you getting sick?" Yami asked.   
  
I shook my head fiercly and tried to hide my face. Yami put his hand on my forehead. I jumped at the touch and lost my balance. I fell into my Yami's arms and looked up at him in order to thank him. His face was so close. My eyes gazed into his violet ones. I felt the electricity crackled between us. I shook my head and pulled away from him.  
  
"Thanks Yami," I said.  
  
Yami stared at me briefly. " Your welcome, Aibou."  
  
I walked past him with a quick stride. My face was flaming. What happened just now? Jou and the others greeted me as we arrived in the arcade. I forced those thoughts out of my head and smiled at them. I won't worry about this now.  
  
*****************  
  
We went home after two hours at the arcade. I was laughing and joking with Yami who smiled at me. Everything was bright and calm at the moment. My life was almost back in place. I laid on my bed as I waited for sleep to come to me. The image of Yami's death came to my mind once more and my heart began to pound in my chest. All that blood...his violet eyes staring at me as he stuggled to breath. He was going to tell me something, but his body became still in death. Now that warm feeling that I got from being around him. I felt safe like always and warm. My breath became slightly faster. Why did I blush when he caught me? I felt like....I wanted to kiss him... I shook my head. No! That was not the reason! I was feeling dizzy thats all. Yeah. Thats it. I was dizzy.   
  
" I'm hungry," I muttered and went to the kitchen to make me a sandwich. As I passed I got caught sight of Yami lounging in the couch and watching TV. He turned to me.  
  
"Hello, Yugi," he said and smiled.  
  
"Hi," I replied as I sat down next to him with my sandwich. The show was boring and after I finished my sandwich my eyes started to droop. I yawned. It was past eleven after all.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked. His voice sounded far away. So sleepy... I yawned and my head rested on his shoulder. I smiled. I felt safe and warm. Its like when I was with my Grandfather, but different. Stronger. I felt like this a few months back with Anzu. It felt like....love. My eyes snapped open. Love? It wasn't a brotherly love like I had first thought. It was the lover kind...I love my Yami... I looked up at him. His determained face with the strong lines, his wild hair that resembled mine and those narrow eyes that stared into anybody's soul. My face began to burn fiercly. I love Yami. Yet I wondered if he loved me? He shows more emotion then Kaiba that for one. But I noticed that he seemed to be drawn to Anzu. I admit that Anzu shows careless and subtle beauty.   
  
"Yugi? Are you okay?" he asked again as he nudged me.  
  
"Yeah...Just a little tired," I replied.  
  
"You sure? You don't feel sick?" he said.  
  
"Nah,"  
  
He nodded and turned back to the TV. I was still in my own little world. To think that I would have fallen for Yami. I thought that I would have ended up with Anzu. Hmm, now that I think about it, I wouldn't have. She's too cheery and a bit commanding at times. Not like my Yami. He knows when to be silent or comforting. He's not as cheery as Anzu. Thats why I love him. Yet I had my doubts. He never showed anything that made me feel special. To make any gestures. I sighed softly. I felt hopeless. Unsecure about this. I've never noticed this other side of myself. I wanted to cry. I felt in my heart that he didn't love. That he felt nothing for me, except brotherly affection. I whimpered.  
  
"Yugi? You sure you don't feel fine?" Yami asked once more.  
  
"Uhhh, I feel fine," I said and yawned. I struggled to stay awake, but my body gave out. I fell asleep, thinking about Yami and my love for him.  
  
****************  
  
Awww, Yugi loves Yami! He feels so unloved! Don't worry, Yugi will become more confident later on. Disclaimers: Yugioh! belongs to someone else, not me. 


	8. Screams in the Night

Lost and Found  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 7: Screams in the Night  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I glanced down when Yugi didn't make any moments. He was asleep. His head rested on my shoulder as he snored lightly. His mouth was slightly open. I smiled. My cute aibou. His large eyes were closed and his hair tickled my bare skin. I stood up and picked him up. He was so light. Yugi's fingers immediatly took hold of my shirt and buried his head in my chest . His large eyes were closed in slumber and a slight smile was on his soft lips.   
  
So adorable....  
  
I sighed. The little one had a hard time this past month and so. He had to save people's souls and then had to go through agonizing pain. Finally he fell into a long coma and awakened a month later. Everyone fell to pieces during that month. Especially myself.... I spent nights staring at the ceiling and the days were spent in the Puzzle. My abiou's face kept flashing in my mind. I shook my head. He's back now.  
  
Thats all that matters...  
  
I will protect him no matter what. Even if I have to die...  
  
" My little one...why must I keep this secret. Why must my heart keep aching like this?" I muttered as I looked at Yugi. The one I wished to be my beloved.   
  
" I can't tell you...I refuse. It will shatter the relationship that we have now..." I said as I carried Yugi to his room. I laid him down on his bed and gave his chubby face a brief kiss. He wrinkled his nose which made him look even more adorable.   
  
Once more my heart skipped a beat...  
  
I was about to leave the room when I heard sheets rustling. I turned back to see my aibou thrashing in his bed. His head was shaking vigourisly and his legs were kicking the bed. Soft mumbled words escaped his mouth. I noticed that tears started to seep out of his closed eyes. I tried to stop his thrashing, but his arms and legs always pushed me back. I was really starting to get scared.   
  
" Aibou!" I called, hoping to wake him up.  
  
No use. He just screamed.   
  
Like if he was in agony...  
  
Yugi just kept on thrashing and screaming. He couldn't hear my yells. It was like he was stuck in a bubble that couldn't hear. I needed to get him out of there. It could led to another injury. I made my way closer to him. His arms hit me as I got closer and closer. One hit me on the jaw, but I didn't have time to flinch. Finally I was right by Yugi's face.   
  
" NO! DON"T HURT-" Yugi let out a blood curling scream. Then....  
  
He lay still....  
  
That was just strange. I shook my head. I had no time to think. I wanted to make sure he was alright.  
  
"Aibou?" I asked once more and tapped him on the shoulder. Lavender eyes opened.  
  
" Y-Yami?" he asked sleepy as he sat up. Tears were still evident on his cheeks.  
  
"What happened? You were screaming and thrashing," I replied.  
  
He stared at me. Confusion was written all over his face. " Oh! Nothing, Yami. I had a nightmare about a movie that I saw with Jou,"  
  
Aibou was lieing to me I think, but I didn't say anything. He will tell me when he's ready.   
  
I will be there to help him...  
  
*****************  
  
7th chapter and still no fluff? That sucks, don't it? No worries! This thing has a plot and its developing. I will end and I hope it doesn't go as long as my first fic...I need to get others up and going. My status right now is bored. I am in my Yu Yu Hakusho watching rut and my Yugioh writing rut....how confusing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and all. 


	9. Quiet Time

Lost and Found  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter: Quiet Time  
  
I stared at Yami's back as he left for the kitchen. I could see the sadness and concern within his violet eyes. I felt my chest tightning with guilt. I didin't want to lie to him, but it had to be done. I couldn't just tell him that I loved all of a sudden. What if he rejected me? What if he was disgusted? So much that he wouldn't want to be with me? I couldn't. I could loose him forever. I don't want that. I could live with this.   
  
Right?  
  
I could live with him not knowing what I feel about him. That I love him. With all my heart. To be just friends like before. To gaze into his eyes and not melt. I can to this. I can live with this...  
  
No...I can't  
  
I can't. Anytime soon I will scream that I love him. I want him to hold me. To tell me that everything is going to be all right. That he won't leave me...  
  
Again my doubts began to cloud my mind. I sighed. I cannot tell him until my mind and heart agree with me. I smiled. Yes, thats what I'll do. There is no there way.   
  
"Aibou?"  
  
I jumped. "Yes, Yami?"  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Yep!" I said as my sadness began to drift away.  
  
Yami smiled and went to prepare something, but I remembered that he could cook. Sure enough an enraged yell came from the kitchen. I peeked in. Yami was growling over the stove because it wouldn't it work. His violet eyes were narrowed. I smiled.  
  
"Do you need help?" I asked.  
  
"No, I don't," he muttered. I left the room to leave him alone with the stove. My heart was feeling lighter, but Yami's face could always make it jump once more. His beautiful purple eyes, his spiked hair that is similar to mine, but different and his tanned skin. I am so pale compared to him... He's handome while I'm plain. I smile. I sound like a cheap romance....  
  
"Yugi! Dinner is ready!" he called.   
  
I bounce into the kitchen and sit down. I take a look at the meal. It was burnt spagetti with weird shaped meatballs. I smile weakly and lift the fork. My immediate reaction to the taste was to spit it out, but I swallowed it. Yami glared at me.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing," he said.  
  
I looked him and felt indignity flow through our link. " Yami? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Don't pretend you like my food. I admit that my cooking isn't all that good," he said as Yami glared.  
  
I laughed. "All right," I said.  
  
Yami smiled and collected the plates. I caught the look in his violet eyes as he turned away from me. They were sparkling slightly, but they also held a serious glint to them. Also something else. I couldn't tell, but I vowed to find out. I smiled. He was very handsome...I really wished that I could go in his arms. But I knew that for now, I couldn't...  
  
Life is complicated, ne?  
  
*****************  
  
Errr.....hello. I have not update in a while. *sticks out tongue* Now the real fluffy stuff will roll! ^^ Disclaimers: YGO does not belong to me, so nyah. 


	10. Torture

Lost and Found  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 11: Torture  
  
I awoke to see pure darkness. Angry black clouds moved in the sky. The sky was black, tinted with a blood red colr. I realized that I was sprawled on the cold ground and slowly sat up. Nothing was in sight.   
  
No furniture.  
  
No grass.   
  
No nothing....  
  
Only the dark and a icy wind.  
  
"Where am I?" I said, only to hear an echo. Where was Yami? Was he hurt?  
  
"Foolish Yugi...."a voice mocked.   
  
I whirled around. "Who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
"Gladly."   
  
My eyes widened when I saw the person emerge. Emotionless red eyes stared at me.   
  
"Yami!" I cried as I ran to him.  
  
"Idiot," he said as he knocked me down to the ground.   
  
I rubbed my cheek as I stared at Yami in shock. What happened?  
  
Yami came up to me and took my face in his hand. I shivered under the gaze of those crimson orbs.   
  
"My Hikari...how pretty. How stupid," he whispered as his other hand squeezed my arm painfully.   
  
"Yami, what happened to you?" I asked as I grimanced in pain. I won't allow him to see me cry.   
  
"I grew tired of you. Decided to torture you. Then kill you," he said simply.   
  
"What? Why?" I was so confused by his words and actions.   
  
"I told you. I'm tired of you. You are so weak. Pathetic. You may be my other half, but you're worthless," he sneered.   
  
I winced. Every word struck a cord within me. Somehow I knew that he was right. About everything. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled. I opened my eyes. Yami was gripping my shirt and his face was inches from mine. My heart was pounding in my chest. I screamed as pain tore through me. Yami had punched me in the stomach. I gasped for breath as I looked into his eyes. So emotionless.   
  
Yells of pain tore out of my mouth as Yami began to torture me. He laughed at my fear.   
  
"Worthless" A kick to my stomach  
  
"Pathetic," One to my ribs.   
  
"Weak," another kick to my face.  
  
"Please...Yami....stop...." I whispered.   
  
He stared at me and smiled. His hand contacted with my face with a loud snap. I knew that would leave a bruise later on. He made no more comments as his beatings continued.   
  
I felt my blood ooze out of the various wounds on my body. I could feel the pain. I don't care.   
  
All I kept thinking was why...why Yami?   
  
What could have cost him to change his mind about me so quickly?   
  
Because I was weak.....  
  
He will never love me now....  
  
Never...  
  
**************  
  
^o^ Hello again! Have you noticed that whenever people or cartoons get knocked out, the first thing out of their mouths is: Where am I? Err...thats what I would like to know. I have no clue where I am. Oh! I'm in my room! ^^;; Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh! will never belong to me, unless if I do a voodoo doll of the creator and he can hand me all the rights...-_-; sure, in my dreams. 


	11. Real Idenity

Lost and Found  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 12: Real Indenity  
  
I awoke on the cold ground and my stomach tied in knots as I remember the hours before. My blood was on the ground and on my clothes. Staining the blue uniform. Red marks were on my hands and face, vivid on my pale skin. A cry tore out of my lips when I felt pain shooting throughout my body.   
  
It hurt to even move a finger....My whole body ached. I carefully sat up and drew my legs to my chest. Yami...How could you?  
  
I love you...and now you're trying to kill me?   
  
Why?  
  
Was it because I am weak? Pathetic? Worthless?   
  
Just like you said I was?  
  
Is it true?  
  
You hate me....  
  
I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I'm so sorry.  
  
But that won't change anything.  
  
You won't love me.....  
  
"Yami...."I whisper.  
  
"Having fun?" a voice said.   
  
Painfully I turned my head to see Yami leaning against something. I shivered. His eyes were so cold, emotionless. A black aura surrounded him. I could feel it. I glared at him. I can't let him see that I was afraid.   
  
He smiled.   
  
Why was he smiling?   
  
Yami stared at me with that empty gaze. So cold.   
  
"Why are you doing this? What made you change your mind so quickly?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.  
  
A chuckle escaped his lips. "My dear Yugi, I already said that," he said. "I regret being your guardian."  
  
I inhaled sharply as his words cut into my heart. Tears threatened to escape my eyes.   
  
"I know that you love me. That disgusts me. I could never like you. I already love Anzu. " he continued.   
  
Another stab in the heart. He knew my secret.....Hopeless. I let the tears flow down my face. He loves Anzu....of course. She's so pretty and sweet. He doesn't love me. I didn't care now. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing.  
  
"I have a bothersome Hikari who doesn't know when to shut up. I should have taken Bakura's advice."  
  
My eyes widened at that last sentence. Bakura's advice.......  
  
"You're not Yami!" I yelled.   
  
Red eyes grew larger at my outburst. Then a sly smile.   
  
"You figured it out. Smart Yugi, but you're still off." he said.   
  
"Who are you and what have done with Yami?" I shouted.  
  
"This is Yami, but I am controlling him. He knows whats happening, but he can't stop me," he said smugly.   
  
"You don't remember me, Yugi?" another voice said. A figure stepped out of shadows. Silver hair. Brown eyes.  
  
"I am Pegasus........"   
  
Pegasus!" I cried. He was controlling Yami. "But you're dead!"  
  
He shook his head. " My body is dead, but I bore so much bitterness that my soul remained here. I took the bodies of several people and planned. I made myself another body soon after. I was the one that caused your illness and those dream," he said arrogantly.  
  
It was him...the one that nearly killed me.  
  
Then I cried out as Yami knocked me to the ground. "Wha-"  
  
"Now that you know...I have to kill you now. I really wanted to torture you," he said simply.  
  
"You will pay for everything, Yugi-boy! This is all your fault. I lost Cecila because of you. I could have brought her back, but you interferred! You, your darker half and those friends of yours," he said with venom.  
  
"Wha-" I had no time to react as Yami's body descended on top of mine.   
  
"Yami...." I whispered as I stared into his eyes.  
  
'Oh, don't worry. I will kill Yami, but not before I kill your friends. You will all be together in death," he said sweetly.  
  
"You can't!" I protested as tears fell down my cheeks. He didn't answer me.  
  
"DIE!" he hissed as he watched Yami wrap his hands around my throat. Yami's red eyes showed malice, insanity....  
  
"Ugh! Yami!" I shouted as his hands began to squeeze my neck.  
  
I squirmed under him and scratched his hands which left red marks. Still he wouldn't leave me alone. The air was being blocked and I was having trouble breathing  
  
Is it over?   
  
Pegasus smiled as he noticed my pain. My vision was slowly blurring. I was trying hard to focus on him, but I can't.  
  
So tired....  
  
I bit my lips hard and felt blood come out. The pain kept me slightly awake. For now. My hands came up to put them over Yami's. I saw the red eyes widen.   
  
"Yami....I never told you...I love you........" I whisper.  
  
I felt his hands loosen his grip and leave my throat.   
  
"Aibou?" I heard in the distance.  
  
I don't have the strenght to care anymore.  
  
So tired.....  
  
I stared up at my Yami with blank eyes. I wasn't seeing him. I was far too weak....but I was still alive.  
  
For now.....  
  
**********  
  
Pegasus! *hides under bed* The guy scares me and amuses me! Almost gonna complete this fic! It took me a long time! ^^;; *yawns* I'm gonna lie down now. Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to a poor teenager that is me. 


	12. Breaking Away

Lost and Found  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 13: Breaking Away.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
"I love you...." Yugi whispered.  
  
I love you....  
  
I love you...  
  
Those words echoed in my ears. Yugi loves me, but I was strangling him! I'm killing him. I can't believe this...  
  
I wanted to tell him that I love him for so long and now cruel fate was tearing us apart before we even got the chance!  
  
"Aibou..." I utter as I looked down at his face. So beautiful. My Yugi is beautiful. But he's in pain....  
  
//Kill him!// Pegasus voice yelled in my mind. // He's still alive!//  
  
/I don't want to! I love him! He's still breathing. I won't take his life!/ I protested.   
  
Pegasus sneered. //He is breathing, but not for long.//  
  
I panicked when Pegasus made my hands wrap around his tiny throat again. His eyes widened slightly, but I saw that their brightness was dimming. Pegasus was laughing in my mind. Yugi's eyes closed. His body went limp. He has entered the critical state when a person chokes. Unconsiousness.   
  
No.....  
  
He won't die. I won't let him.   
  
I love him.   
  
//Kill him// Pegasus whispered. //Why do you love that little boy anyways? Do you only lust after his innocence and his beauty?//  
  
//I don't. My love for him is pure.// I said angerily.   
  
//He's weak. A good for nothing,// Pegasus stated flatly.  
  
Suddenly a wave of rage washed over me as I let out a scream. I saw Pegasus' brown eyes widen when he felt his control over me slip. Then he fell on his knees. His energy had left him.  
  
I smiled. I had control of my body now...  
  
Pegasus was frozen in his spot. Fear showed in his face. Sweat beaded down his face. I knew that the Sennen Eye glowed on my forehead.  
  
"Now you pay for causing Yugi pain..." I hissed. My eyes glowed red with rage and dark flames licked my body.  
  
"So you like to destroy lives?" I asked offhandedly. "It causes you joy, yet you fear death." I walked over to him and kicked him.  
  
Another kick in the ribs.  
  
The stomach.  
  
Pegasus remained quiet, but he winced as blood trickled down his mouth. I smiled at him. "You look so pathetic. Bathed in your own blood."  
  
He sneered. "You won't save him now..."  
  
"Goodbye." I whispered as I raised my palm.   
  
"MIND CRUSH!"  
  
He let out a scream as his mind was torn away from his body. I watched as his eyes became empty and his body collapsed on the floor. He was dead. My gaze wandered to a small body on the ground.  
  
"YUGI!" I yelled as I ran over to him. His body was so limp and his face was pale. I had to get him to the hospital fast. I can't do anything here. I gripped his small hand and transferred some of my energy to him.   
  
Please Yugi....don't leave me....  
  
I need you....  
  
I love you.......  
  
******************  
  
Almost done.....Hehehehehe! I had too much soda today ^___^ *stomps off, yelling about shonen ai* Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me!! 


	13. Aishiteru

Lost and Found  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 14: Aishiteru  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
My eyes snapped open and I tensed. Everything was white. Am I in heaven?  
  
Did he kill me?  
  
Tears made their way downwards as I walked in this white abyss. Pegasus managed to finish me off...There was nothing I could do...  
  
I sighed. I failed. I failed Yami, my grandpa and friends.   
  
I'm sorry...  
  
My eyes narrowed against the white light as a sweet voice called to me.  
  
"Come in, Come in..." it whispered softly.   
  
My feet moved on their own as I became tranced by that voice. I was truely done. My life had ended. There was nothing to do...  
  
Except go into heaven...  
  
Suddenly my knees gave way as I felt a wave of pain and sorrow....it was unbearable.   
  
Why am I feeling pain?   
  
Wait....its not my pain....  
  
Its his.....  
  
Yami's....  
  
I felt the pain and saddness through our link. His pain. His sorrow....  
  
His regret?  
  
What...regret?  
  
Why was he regretful?  
  
Because he failed his duty as his guardian? Was that it?   
  
I continued my path to where a shadowy figure waited for me. It wasn't my problem....it was better this way. I would no longer be a burden to Yami and the others...It is my gift to them.   
  
"Yugi....." I heard Yami whisper sadly, "Don't die..."  
  
*Why? He should be happy...* I thought as he paused in my steps.  
  
"Please....Yugi....."   
  
"Yugi....Come....its time..." the sweet voice whispered.  
  
I stood still as I felt the emotions within me stir. Love and remorse....for leaving the one I love and the ones I cared for...  
  
"Yugi...I love you..."  
  
My head snapped up and I whirled around. Did he just say what I just heard? If it is, then let me leave this place... I closed my eyes as I felt everything around me melt.  
  
*************  
  
I opened my eyes to the blinding white lights and blinked. An elegant face full of concern stared back at me with those red eyes.   
  
"Yami...." I whisper as I turned my head.  
  
"Aibou..." he whispered.   
  
"Yami!" I cried as I throw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt my tears dampen his shirt, but I didn't care. He merely held me in his arms without uttering a word.   
  
I pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye. I wasn't backing down....  
  
"Yami, did you say that you loved me?" I asked, my voice held no emotion, but inside I was trembling.   
  
He stared at me with those ruby red eyes and nodded. "Aishiteru, Aibou."   
  
I smiled and hugged him once more. I closed my eyes in happiness. After all this ordeal, my darkness loved me.  
  
"Aishiteru, Mou Hitori No Boku...." I whispered.  
  
*****************  
  
Ending!! Whooo!! Thanks for reviewing! *gives out Yami and Yugi plushies and shooes them out* Bye bye! Get off my property!!! Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me! 


End file.
